


Biting the Hand That Feeds

by sheepypu



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Jim is a Little Shit, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepypu/pseuds/sheepypu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian comes home furious and Jim puts him in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biting the Hand That Feeds

"Jim!" Sebastian slammed the front door loudly as he came in, drenched in rain and fucking _furious_. Where the hell was the little Irish prick? He didn't even bother to toe off his boots before he dumped his rifle bag and walked through the hall deciding, in his spite, to trudge his wet boots all over Jim's pristine carpet, " _Jim_?!" He shouted.

 

Jim was sat at his desk rubbing his temple but the abrupt sound of Sebastian's presence put a slight smirk on his lips. He didn't call out, knowing his office would be the first place he'd look anyway. He was correct in his assumption as Sebastian practically kicked down the door, fuming as he took ragged breaths, "Something wrong?" Jim asked, sitting back in his chair, the picture of innocence.

 

Sebastian practically snarled at him, "Who the _fuck_ shot my mark?!" He demanded, "I was in that position for four fucking _hours_ waiting for that prick to show up, and I wasn't even the one who fucking shot him!"

 

Jim tried to hide his amusement, but it was way too much fun pissing him off like this, "This was an important contract for us, Sebastian. So what if I hired an extra sniper or two to make sure the job was done properly?" He said reasonably, looking up at him as if daring to question his decision on the matter.

 

"Done _properly_?! What the fuck do you think I am, an amateur?!" Sebastian snapped, marching forward to slam his hands down on Jim's desk, "You hired me because you know I am the best!" He shouted.

 

Jim rose a brow in defense, "Well now... If you were the best you would have hit him first wouldn't you?" He said simply and Jim thought Sebastian was going to kill him right then and there judging by the look on his face. It was almost too easy.

 

Sebastian's knuckles were white on the desk with how hard he was clenching his fists to keep from throttling his boss, "... Excuse me?" He asked, his voice strained to keep from losing his shit again.

 

Jim sat forward to rest his arms on his desk, invading Sebastian's space, challenging him, "You heard me." He said, staring up into those feral eyes, "Is there a problem?"

 

It took everything Sebastian had not to punch Jim in his stupidly perfect stubbled jaw, he took another ragged breath to try and calm himself down, "I just don't know why you sent me if you didn't trust me to complete the job." He reasoned.

 

Jim put on a pout, "Aw, did I bruise your precious ego, tiger?" He teased, "Suck it up." He snapped, all at once laying down the law, "The important thing is he's dead and we can move past this without another word." He knew Sebastian had plenty of other words he'd like to use at that moment. Sebastian opened his mouth to argue and Jim reached out to push his chin up to snap it closed again, "Sebastian; Without. Another. Word." He reiterated, letting his hand fall away and watching as Sebastian just clenched his jaw and fixed him with a glare, metaphorically muzzled. He was a such good pup.

 

Jim fixed him with a gentle smile, "Good boy. Now, go dry yourself off, scrub my carpet clean, and if you _ever_ decide to speak to me like that again I'll have you neutered. Am I clear?" He asked.

 

Sebastian bit his tongue so hard he could taste blood and he gave a minute nod to tell him he understood.

 

"Good. Now get out." Jim said, making a shooing motion with his hand as he resumed his work.

 

Sebastian was rigid as he stood up straight, turning to leave Jim's office. Oh, Jim was going to pay for this, he'd make damn sure of it.

 

It was about time Jim had a muzzle...


End file.
